Such subject matters are generally known.
In order to technologically predict rolling processes, it is necessary to simulate the rolling processes using an appropriately accurate model. Such models are known per se. Highly accurate models, for example, are used to design plate rolling mill trains and other strip rolling mill trains and merchant bar trains. These models usually operate with formulation functions which are based on the finite element method. Such models can be used, in particular, to effectively model the material flow of the rolling stock in the roll gap. In the case of strip-shaped rolling stock, this applies both to pure flat passes, in which the thickness of the strip-shaped rolling stock is reduced, and to a sequence of edging and flat passes, the broadside rolling of the strip-shaped rolling stock being counteracted in the edging passes. In the case of a sequence of edging and flat passes, both the so-called dog-boning which occurs during edging passes and the so-called bulging and constriction which occur during flat passes can be modeled and quantitatively predicted, in particular. The profile and flatness of the strip-shaped rolling stock can also be predicted with a good degree of accuracy in the case of a sequence of flat passes.
Finite element methods operate with a high resolution. With computer powers which are possible nowadays, several hours are needed for the prediction. These models are not suitable for online calculations which may last only a few seconds. Empirical models are therefore used during online calculations. However, in the case of strip-shaped rolling stock for example, the empirical models are unsuitable for providing accurate statements relating to the strip form, the strip profile and the strip flatness.